Adopting Grandpa
by Just Maritza
Summary: September 2011 Picture Challenge. First picture of Loren making a goofy awkard face and in the second, the children pleasantly surrounding Michaela and Sully lovingly holding hands.


_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman_

**Adopting Grandpa**

by Maritza Franklin

September 26, 2011

"Ohhh…Owwwwwwww…," cried Loren in agonizing pain before doubling over.

Michaela nearby heard the old man moaned in discomfort and pulled away from her husband to instantly access him.

"Loren, what's wrong?"

Later that evening, Sully entered the homestead somewhat somber. He'd driven the wagon home in silence while she and the children chatted about their day. Michaela was hovering over the stove and hadn't notice him quietly slip in from his long absence with putting the wagon away, until their young daughter cried out for him, raising her little arms to be hoisted from her high chair. He looked up from hanging his belt on the coatrack and gave a sad smile her way.

"Hey, sweet girl," let me go wash my hands first so I can pick you up nice and clean.

But the little girl insisted, desperately trying to get out of her highchair. Michaela rushed to gather her before she toppled over at her desperate attempt to reach her father at all cost. She brought her over towards her father now washing his face.

"Is everything alright? You were gone quite a long while?"

He turned to face her with a weak smile, "Sorry, I'll try to hurry up with my washing to properly hold my two favorite girls." Then he quickly gave them each a quick peck before resuming his washing.

"You hardly said a word the whole ride back."

"I guess I'm just tired from the long day."

Michaela noted he still seemed pretty distracted and hadn't really answered her question and decided to wait after dinner to ask him again what was troubling him. He finished his washing and strolled back to hold her momentarily before gathering Katie to care for her.

Dinner prepared and served, yet, Sully continued his quiet ways despite the family's attempt at engaging him in conversation, except to coo and baby chat with Katie and throwing out a couple of insignificant words here and there about the weather or the finally took the opportunity to approach him again while the older children busied themselves clearing the table. She sat by him still at the table watching Katie pet Wolf by the fireplace and tenderly placed her hand on his arm on the table.

"Sully, you've been really distracted since coming home," then reached to push back his hair. "What is it? Have I done something to displease you?" He immediately looked to her grasping her hand.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I don't mean to be out of sort." He smiled to reassure her he was fine. "Just…Loren falling ill got me thinking is all."

"It's just food poisoning. He'll be back to his old _loveable_ self."

That got a chuckled out of Sully. "I know, it's just…I got to thinking…about how he ain't got anyone looking after him."

"Dorothy agreed to look after him through the night. He'll be alright."

"That's just it. I mean, he's getting up in age and he's got no one to welcome him home at night or wake up in the morning for. No wife, no kids, or grandkids."

"True, but he has his friends."

"Not the same. I think about how alone I was growing up and again after losing Abigail. I don't know what would have become of me if you hadn't been by my side with Washita. I think I would have lost it all. "

"Oh, Sully," she rose to gather him from behind, "I'm so sorry you went through all that. I hope you know you're no longer alone."

"I know – just thinking," he welcomed the warmth of her embrace, and sighed.

The kids overhearing their conversation surrounded them. Colleen lifted Katie from the floor and sat by Sully, but the toddler again demanded for her pa's attention.

"You're not alone Sully," she said handling Katie to him.

"Yeah, you're our real Pa," Brian proudly proclaimed.

"We're family and family stick together in our times of need through thick and thin. Don't you forget that," ordered Matthew.

"I appreciate that, guys," genuinely smiling now, still in his wife's embrace. "No, I won't ever forget that. I'm real grateful to have all of you as my very own family, just as I have Cloud Dancing as my spiritual brother. Even Daniel, I consider a brother with all we went through heading out west on our own as kids and growing into adulthood working as miners."

"Yes, we're blessed to have found each other and become a real loving and supportive family," added Michaela squeezing him one last time before sitting by Colleen. "Sully's right. Loren really hasn't anyone now that Dorothy is preoccupied with Cloud Dancing and the Gazette. Why don't we become his family?"

"You mean like adopt him to be our grandpa?" inquired Brian.

"Well, it wouldn't be a real adoption, but yes, let's adopt him and he'll always be welcome to our home especially during the holidays. Maybe even encourage Katie to call him Grandpa. "

"I like that, the more to add to our family," Sully felt better already becoming more animated. "He and I may have had our differences at first, but we used to get along before I met Abigail. I sort of looked to him back then when I first came to town. He got me thinking about taking a wife and putting down roots. But I knew it was so I can use my mining earnings at his store. Of course, he didn't know his daughter and I would take a fancy to each other, making him change his mind about me. "

"I figure that when you generously gave him your blood," Michaela said glad to see his disposition improving.

"You know, that look on his face just before he belted over earlier, reminded me of another time he did that exact face."

"When Sully?" Brian had to ask.

"When he got hit with that baseball in the worse place imaginable for a man."

"Sully! The children!" exclaimed Michaela mortified.

"What?" innocently feigning. "It's not like they hadn't witnessed it. Colleen is studying to be a doctor and the boys, well they're _guys_. And Katie here has no idea what we're talking about," he cooed, "Right Katie?" and bounced her making her giggle with delight. The family burst out in laughter.

_Well, at least Sully's somber mood changed_, mused Michaela grateful for his returning humor, even if it was at Loren's expense. She had to admit, his face was comical, and glad it wasn't anything serious. Holding his hand across Colleen, meaningfully surrounded by their love ones, she felt so blessed and cherished.

"Well, goodnight Ma, Pa…" announced Colleen giving them both a hug, taking Katie."

"Night, Ma. Night, Pa. I'm glad you're our Ma and Pa," followed Brian embracing them too.

"Yeah, thanks for giving us a home, Ma," said Matthew giving her a kiss; then paused, before grasping Sully's arm Cheyenne style patting his back. "Night…_Pa_. Thanks for putting up with us, especially me with my stubbornness and bad temper."

"I guess you got that from your Ma here," then winked at her.

"Oh you!" Michaela said, exasperatedly in good humor throwing a washcloth at him.

Another round of laughter followed before the children left.

"Well, Brian has your love of munching all day long especially sweets."

"Is that right," he drew closer to her, nibbling her ears, enjoying where this was heading. "You're my favorite sweets."

"And you're my favorite treat too," and she gave in to his trailing kisses down her neck, making her melt.

"Well, besides Colleen having your smarts and studying to be a doctor, she's got your _sassiness_," he rasped.

"My _sassiness_ you say?" enthusiasm erupting within her wanting to prolong their game, with indulging him with kisses of her own. "Well, Matthew has your love for hard work and justice, but he especially picked up on your walking away to brood when frustrated."

"You saying I _sulk_?" he mused, needing her so badly now. "What about how you storm off with steam trailing behind?"

"I do not!"

"No?"

"Well, a little," she smiled, giving in to his hungry lips crashing down on hers now.

"How about Katie?" Sully managed to muffle out still lip locking her.

"Hmm," she murmured back in between, not wanting to tear from him. "She has your quiet humor and easy way of being."

"And she loves to smile like her Ma," regretfully halting a moment.

"Oh…" suddenly letting out a giggle, "…and just like her Pa, cannot bear to wear clothing to bed."

"That's cause her Pa…" demonstrating with snuggling her, "…likes to cuddle with her Ma with nothing to stand between them in case she's feeling…_frisky_."

"Really? Well, then, why is he still down here fully dressed?"

"Because she's down here still talking when she should be upstairs _stripping_ to get things started." She giggled shamelessly, and together they quickly blew out the lamps and hurried upstairs for a long night of loving.

**Thanks For Reading...**


End file.
